This proposal aims to test the feasibility of virtual reality exposure (VRE) treatment for the fear of flying (FoF). The FoF is a debilitating disorder that causes substantial impairment in occupational and social functioning, effecting an estimated 10-25% of the population. The difficulty and expense of using airplanes for exposure have daunted many researchers and therapists. VRE is potentially an efficient and cost- effective treatment of FoF. The primary goal of Phase I is to determine the relative efficacy of VRE versus standard exposure therapy (SE) compared to a wait list (WL) control. Sixty patients with FoF will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: VRE, SE, or WL. Standard paper and pencil measures pre- and post-treatment and at 6 and 12 month follow-ups and a post-treatment test flight will assess Ss' anxiety and avoidance. All assessments will be conducted by a blind Independent Assessor. Phase II will test the relative efficacy of VRE and SE versus WL for agoraphobia. The long-term objectives include the development of efficacious and affordable turnkey PC systems that will be commercially available to other researchers and therapists to deliver Virtually Better (TM) virtual reality exposure therapy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications include 1) the sale of these PC based systems to researchers and therapists to deliver Virtually Better(TM) virtual reality exposure therapy; 2) the delivery of Virtually Better(TM) virtual reality exposure therapy in clinics to individual patients; and 3) the training of researchers and therapists in this type of therapy.